leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Asfidyll/Lexia, Rakaar of Sylvis
|alttype = |rangetype = melee |health = 60 |attack = 70 |spells = 90 |difficulty = 50 |hp = 442 (+89) |mana = 215 (+38) |damage= 52 (+3.5) |range = 125 |armor = 15 (+3.8) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |attackspeed = 0.687 (+3.1%) |healthregen = 7 (+0.8) |manaregen = 6.5 (+0.55) |speed = 335 }} Lexia, Rakaar of Sylvis is a custom template champion in League of Legends. Abilities bonus magic damage each strike. On the 5th basic attack, all bonus damage dealt over the previous strikes is dealt to Lexia's target for magic damage. }} All of Lexia's basic abilities gain stacks of attack damage, up to a cap of 3 stacks. When at the full number of stacks, Lexia gains bonus attack speed and all basic attacks will ionise her targets for 8 seconds at the cost of an additional 20 mana per attack. |description2= Lexia converts all her available stacks into bonus movement speed over 3 seconds. |leveling= |leveling2= |cooldown= }} Lexia releases a pulse of magnetic energy, dealing magic damage to all surrounding enemies. If any damaged enemies are ionised, the magic damage is increased by 30% and a current is induced to each ionised unit. This current surrounds each unit, dealing true damage per second to all enemies surrounding them for 4 seconds. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana |range= 350 }} After a brief delay, Lexia transforms herself into a beam of light, beaming to a nearby location and silencing all enemies passed through for 1.5 seconds. For each ionised unit Lexia passes through, the cooldown is reduced by 1 second. Upon gaining kills or assists, the cooldown is immediately refreshed. If Lexia beams through an enemy unit with a lower health % then herself, she will also deal magic damage equal to a percentage of her attack damage. |leveling= (+ 20% of enemy's missing health) |cooldown= 8 |cost= |costtype= mana |range= 700 }} A percentage of all damage dealt to Lexia is stored within herself up to a maximum value. The stored damage decays over time, at a rate of 20 damage per second. Damage from turrets is not stored by Lexia. |description2= Lexia draws upon all the stored energy within herself and directs it into a large 60 degree cone, dealing all stored damage as magic damage, plus a base damage value, to all enemy units. All damaged enemy champions become ionised for 8 seconds after. |leveling= |leveling2= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana |range= 775 }} Lore Sylvis was once a peaceful place, a great city on the Lorivien Isles, a small group of islands separated from the mainland by a legendary, and powerful warrior. On the Isles' tallest mountain, this warrior made his home and as time passed, this home became known as the capital of the Loriven Isles, and his family became royalty, a line of those who were in effect, immortal. The Sylvick people were prosperous and lived in harmony; that is, until they uncovered it. A large sarcophagus was dug up deep within the catacombs of the royal hall. The Sceryck, or king, commanded the sarcophagus opened to discover what hid inside. But as the men raised the lid, they fell to its curse. The sarcophagus itself became black, and it spread to the floor, cursing and withering all who came within its grasp. That day, the palace fell, the city crumbled and the Lorivien Isles corrupted. All were gone. All, save one. The princess, or Rakaar, of the Sylvick family was always a wild one. Lexia loved to venture into the wide world and never ceased to anger her parents with her abilities gifted to only those of the royal family, much to her own 'electrical' amusement. While swimming in the Naraean Bay, it happened, and she witnessed it all. The darkness crept towards her, but as it reached the water, it began to wane. Spared by the ocean, she swam for her life. Day upon day, she grew and her body gave up, exhaustion and hunger ate at her like ravenous wolves. She could not remember how or when, but when she reopened her eyes, she lay in a bed, and a prince smiled at her. He called himself , Prince of Demacia, to which she called herself the Princess of Sylvis. The Demacian Exemplar was confused, and so Lexia retold her horrifying story. But the news that Jarvan gave to Lexia was only morbid. More than 400 years had passed since the corruption, and what was once her home was now the Shadow Isles. She was the last of her kind, and she was alone. made her an offer. She could become part of Demacia, and fight under its banner: Lexia agreed. The Exemplar brought her to the League and so Lexia became, in her own right, a champion of Demacia. Though some believe that one day, she will become Demacia's queen. Category:Custom champions